The present invention relates to jewelry having two free ends connected together by a selected clasp and more particularly to a safety lock for such jewelry to prevent losing the jewelry if the selected clasp should become disconnected.
The disconnection could be accidental, or could be due to a failure of the clasp itself. As a result the wearer would experience a substantial loss particularly where jewels are present on the jewelry.
Jewelry items such as necklaces, bracelets, wrist watches and so on require some kind of a fastener in order to keep them secured to the person. The crux of the problem presented to the jewelry industry is how to make jewelry functionally competent without detracting from the overall appearance of the jewelry. In other words, jewelry clasps must abide by principles of both form and function. Clasps heretofore available often compromise function in the name of aesthetic appeal.
Among the important features a merchandisable jewelry clasp must have are (1) it must effectively hold together and not come unfastened while the jewelry is being worn, (2) it must be easy to manipulate between the open and close position and (3) jewelry clasps must be aesthetically pleasing and not detract from the overall appearance of the jewelry.
The clasp must effectively secure the piece to the person. The safety and security features the clasp offers are especially important. In this connection, the value of the pieces of jewelry often depends largely upon the safety the clasp provides. Clasps often fit loosely sometimes to the extent they come apart and the jewelry is lost or broken. Thus, the selection of jewelry may often times be depended upon its particular clasp.
Another problem is that operating the clasp must be easy and convenient. Fumbling to locate the proper notch or to operate a particular spring-loaded element is common among jewelry wearers. This is especially the case with small and even tiny clasps. Often these clasps require another persons assistance, thus becoming a troublesome job. In addition, tiny spring-loaded clasps are easy to break and they lose their elasticity.
Due to the use of the safety lock disclosed herein, it is possible to use any particular clasp that would join together the two free ends of the jewelry and yet provide safety if this clasp should become disconnected for any reason.
An object of the present invention is to provide a safety lock for jewelry having two free ends connected together by a selected clasp to prevent losing the jewelry should the selected clasp become disconnected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety lock for jewelry as described above which is aesthetic and is easily moved from the latched condition to the unlatched condition.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a safety lock for jewelry of the above described type which has no longitudinal or transverse movement when in a latched or locked position.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a safety lock for jewelry having two free ends connected together by a selected clasp to prevent losing the jewelry if the selected clasp should become disconnected comprising a fixed member having a predetermined configuration secured to and extending outwardly from one side of the jewelry adjacent one of the two free ends; and a pivotable member having one end thereof secured to the one side of the jewelry adjacent the other of the two free ends and extending parallel to the one side of the jewelry, the pivotable member having a length to span the selected clasp and to have the other end of the pivotable member engage the fixed member in a locked relationship to lock the two free ends together when the selected clasp disconnects.